


Lovely

by GayAngelicNugget (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GayAngelicNugget
Summary: Stan and Ford fuck. Enjoy.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Lovely

It was three in the fucking morning. And there Stanley was, laying there, pretending he didn't hear his brother jacking off in the bunk above him. The wet squelch of the masturbation along with Ford's labored breaths made Stanley super uncomfortable, but not in the way he expected. He damned himself as he could feel a stir in his boxers, taking a pillow and trying to suffocate his growing erection. That's when he heard it.

"Sta….ah!" 

It was barely audible but Stan certainly heard it. His mind immediately tried to take defense.

_ Stacy he's thinking about Stacy. Or Starla, I mean those girls got racks like a mini mart so I don't blame him. _

Stan didn't even know what he was thinking anymore. The creaking from the bed above him finally ceased with a choked moan from his brother. The slight sound of panting filled the room. A couple of minutes later Ford climbed down the ladder and headed towards the bathroom. Stan prayed Ford thought he was asleep. He closed his eyes, doing his best to slow his breathing. The trick worked, and Ford climbed right back into bed, grumbling before falling asleep. Stan stared at the top bunk, heart pounding. 

* * *

School sucked big time the next day, especially because most of Stanley's classes had Ford as well. He avoided eye contact the best he could, gaze darting away every time his brother looked at him. Ford felt confused and hurt. Had he done something wrong?

"Sixer, we need to talk."

They were standing in the school bathroom; Ford had just walked in to urinate and Stan had followed him.

"What is it?" Ford asked, unzipping his pants and beginning to pee. "Um, do you mind?"

Stan sighed and turned his back to Ford before continuing.

"I know I've been acting weird lately-"

"You sure have!" Ford interjected. "It seems almost like I did something wrong, when I know for a darn fact I didn't!"

Ford finished and flushed before walking to the sink to wash his hands. Stan stared at those hands, those hands that he loves and he wishes would just-

"Ford, I heard you last night."

Ford froze, heart dropping into his stomach.

"S-so? Teenagers masturbate. It's no big deal. I've had to h-hear you sometimes and I w-wasn't bothered by it." Fear drenched Ford's voice.

Stan felt his blood boil. He took a deep breath, exhaling long and hard. He looked at Ford. "Fine." He walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door open and striding out.

Ford frowned. "I guess I did do something wrong." He was afraid, but it seemed like his secret was safe.

* * *

Stanley flopped onto the bottom bunk, head pounding. He was praying this was some sort of dream, some sort of nightmare he could wake up from. He sighed, standing up and removing his shirt, his pants, and his boxers before walking into their bathroom. It was days like these he actually thanked his father for something; giving the boys their own bathroom. Sure they had to clean it, but they didn't really care.

Stan turned the water on until it was steaming and stepped inside, letting the hot water flow down his face. His skin turned red under the water but he didn't really care, it felt nice on his sore muscles. Boxing practice was a bitch. 

He jumped when he heard the door to their room open. 

"Stanley?" Ford called out, dropping his books on his desk.

"In here!" Stan replied.

Ford felt a tickle in his gut. "Uh, ok! I'm gonna get changed."

Stan nodded before remembering Ford couldn't see him. "Okay!"

Stan turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked into the bedroom and his heart stopped.

Ford stood there, naked, star-struck look on his face. Ford was a smaller build than Stan, still his muscle shown thick along his thighs and calfs. He had his hair rustled and glasses lopsided, making him look disheveled and absolutely adorable. Stan tried to avert his eyes but they went straight to Ford's crotch, a thick patch of hair at his groin and his semi-hard dick. It was shorter and slimmer than Stan's. 

Stan felt his breathing pick up as Ford just stood there, blush painting his ears and cheeks. 

"Turn around." Stan's voice seemed deeper, and Ford shuttered at this. 

Ford turned around, resting his hands on the wood of the bed and arching his back.

Stan couldn't find any other way to put it; his brother had a nice ass. Thick and round, the skin looked soft as silk and Stan wanted nothing more than to paint it red with a good spanking. 

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Stan asked, taking a step closer.

"G-gone for the weekend" Ford said in a hushed tone. "Mom had to go to some convention or something and D-Dad went along to sell some stuff-ah!"

Ford exclaimed as Stan got closer and rested his face into the crook of Ford's neck, kissing and licking and biting at the soft skin. He pulled away and looked Ford deep in the eyes before going where they could never turn back. Their lips connected and Ford whimpered, knees growing weak. Their tongues danced in their mouths and Stan gripped Ford roughly by the back of his head, pulling him away. He sat down on the bed and patted his lap.

"Lay here, now" he said sternly.

Ford did just as he was told, stomach resting over Satan's crotch. Ford could feel Stan's hard-on digging into his stomach. 

"I'm gonna spank you silly."

Ford gulped.

The first strike landed on Ford's backside and he arched his back, moaning to the surprise of both of them. He liked it. Alot. Stan continued to spank Ford, hard and rough, once in a while grabbing his ass or stroking the sensitive cheeks. Ford could feel his cock leaking, he stifled a moan as he grinded into Stanley's leg. Stan held his hips, forcing him to stop. 

"Tsk tsk tsk Ford, you know that's not how this game is played." Another slap. "You have to be patient." Another slap. "Or else you get nothing."

Ford whined as tears welled up in his eyes. Stan took that as his que to stop, he wanted to go further but even his cock was aching now. He positioned Ford onto his back, legs spread and beautiful red ass in full view along with his leaking cock. Stan never felt this excited in his life. After all the girls he'd fucked, it's his brother that got him the most riled up. 

He spit on his fingers and inserted one slowly into Ford, stretching his red hole. Ford moaned and almost reached for his cock. But that's not part of the game, and he's not one to cheat. A second finger was inserted, scissoring and stretching his out painfully slow. 

"Oh goodness gracious Stanley, please just do it!"

Time for another game.

"Do what, Ford? What exactly do you want me to do. I wanna hear it." Another finger inserted.

Ford felt his blood turn to lava as his blush grew more intense.

"F….fuck me Stan." 

That sent Stan's head spinning. He'd never heard Ford swear. Hearing it the one time Ford was begging for his cock was just too much. 

He went to roll on a condom when Ford grabbed his hand.

"No...please I.." He looked away. "I want to feel every part of you inside me. Including your…"

Stan threw the condom to the side. Fuck it. 

He lubed up his hand with more spit before pushing into Ford, gripping his hips hard. Ford was breathless for a couple of moments. Then Stan started thrusting. Ford was pretty convinced he'd reached nirvana because it felt absolutely amazing. His eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open, a long drawn-out moan escaping it. Stan fucked him hard and deep and Ford could feel his head becoming light with a rush. Drool slipped down his chin and he started talking, desperate and oh so hot to Stan.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me, oh Stan you fuck me so good baby, make me feel so so good Stan it feels so good!" 

Stan couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Ford's cock, thrusting in sync with his strokes. Ford moaned so loud and so raunchily, Stan was pretty sure the neighbors could hear. But he didn't care; in this moment all he cared about was making his brother come. 

Ford's words had faded into whimpers and high-pitched moans. It drove Stan absolutely nuts. 

"Coming! Stan I'm gonna come!" He cried out.

Stan couldn't help himself. He wrapped his hands around Ford's throat, using his grip as a hold to fuck Ford deeper and harder. His thrusts grew sloppy, and soon he slammed one, two, three more times into Ford. Ford came messily onto his stomach when he felt Stan shooting his load into his ass. 

Stan pulled out, panting along with his brother. 

"Was...that good?" Stan asked breathlessly. 

Ford nodded, sitting up. "I needed that."

They sat there for a moment, kissing and giggling to themselves. Ford eventually got up and made his way into the bathroom, showering and drying off quickly.

They laid in bed together. Stan chuckled.

"Who knew my brother was a slut?"

Ford punched his shoulder playfully. "Whatever."

"Ford….I love you."

"I love you too Stan…"


End file.
